musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1942
Bands Formed * Artist Singles Released Rock Island Line (Railroad Song) Lead Belly Perdido Duke Ellington White Christmas Bing Crosby Why Don't You Do Right? Benny Goodman Stormy Weather Lena Horne Trav'lin' Light Paul Whiteman Orchestra Moon Mist Duke Ellington (I've Got a Gal In) Kalamazoo Glenn Miller and His Orchestra Night and Day Frank Sinatra Blues in the Night (My Mama Done Tol' Me) (Parts 1 & 2) Jimmie Lunceford Flying Home Lionel Hampton Cow-Cow Boogie Freddie Slack I've Heard That Song Before Harry James American Patrol Glenn Miller Wreck on the Highway Roy Acuff Ich weiß, es wird einmal ein Wunder gescheh'n Zarah Leander The White Cliffs of Dover Vera Lynn Brazil Xavier Cugat Paper Doll Mills Brothers Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else but Me) Glenn Miller Hong Kong Blues Hoagy Carmichael Sleepy Lagoon Harry James Jersey Bounce Benny Goodman I Don't Know What Kind of Blues I Got Duke Ellington Blues in the Night Dinah Shore I Had the Craziest Dream Harry James That Ain't Right Nat King Cole Der Fuehrer's Face Spike Jones See See Rider Blues Bea Booze Serenade in Blue Glenn Miller Tangerine Jimmy Dorsey Let Me Play With Your Poodle Tampa Red The Thrill Is Gone Freddie Slack What's the Use of Getting Sober (When You Gonna Get Drunk Again) Louis Jordan Take This Hammer (Steel Drivin') Lead Belly Blues in the Night Benny Goodman Hayfoot, Strawfoot Duke Ellington Moonlight Cocktail Glenn Miller Well, Git It! Tommy Dorsey The Way You Look Tonight Benny Goodman Manhattan Serenade Tommy Dorsey Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else but Me) The Andrews Sisters When the Lights Go On Again (All Over the World) Lucky Millinder Jingle Jangle Jingle Kay Kyser Take It and Git Andy Kirk St. James Infirmary Blues (Parts 1 & 2) Artie Shaw You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To Dinah Shore Stormy Monday Blues Earl Hines I Don't Want to Walk Without You Harry James Juke Box Saturday Night Glenn Miller In the Blue of Evening Tommy Dorsey There Are Such Things Tommy Dorsey Workingman's Blues Brownie McGhee For Me and My Gal Judy Garland & Gene Kelly Clink, Clink, Another Drink Spike Jones I Want a Tall Skinny Papa Lucky Millinder Silent Night, Holy Night Bing Crosby Davon geht die Welt nicht unter Zarah Leander I Feel So Good Big Bill Broonzy Haul Away Joe Lead Belly Clarinet a la King Benny Goodman Moonlight Becomes You Glenn Miller We'll Meet Again Benny Goodman Manhattan Serenade Harry James The Lamp of Memory Benny Goodman I'm Gonna Move to the Outskirts of Town Big Bill Broonzy Night Train to Memphis Roy Acuff La paloma (The Dove) Marek Weber Deep in the Heart of Texas Bing Crosby The Mooche Sidney Bechet Don't Get Around Much Anymore The Ink Spots Skylark Woody Herman She Don't Love Me That Way Sonny Boy Williamson I Please Don't Leave Me Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys Dearly Beloved Glenn Miller Lili Marleen Lale Andersen Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition! Kay Kyser Skylark Glenn Miller Jingle Jangle Jingle Tex Ritter Easter Parade Harry James I'm on My Last Go-Round Lead Belly Deep in the Heart of Texas Horace Heidt & His Musical Knights Deep in the Heart of Texas Gene Autry Things Ain't What They Used to Be Johnny Hodges Mister Five by Five Harry James I Can't Believe That You're in Love With Me Ella Fitzgerald Savoy Lucky Millinder Walking and Looking Blues Blind Boy Fuller But Not for Me Harry James Arthur Murray Taught Me Dancing in a Hurry Jimmy Dorsey Boomtown Bill The Almanac Singers Ogeechee River Lullaby Cab Calloway Skylark Harry James At the President's Ball Glenn Miller Moonlight Becomes You Bing Crosby I'll Take Tallulah Tommy Dorsey and His Orch. On the Sunny Side of the Street Benny Goodman Yours Vera Lynn Strip Polka The Andrews Sisters Be Careful, It's My Heart Tommy Dorsey Wir machen Musik ... Ilse Werner Jumpin' in a Julep Joint Erskine Hawkins Unter der roten Laterne von St. Pauli Lale Andersen I'm Gonna Move to the Outskirts of Town (Parts 1 & 2) Jimmie Lunceford When the Lights Go On Again (All Over the World) Les Brown Street of Dreams Tommy Dorsey My Old Flame Count Basie Wee Wee Hours Big Bill Broonzy Skylark Dinah Shore Deep in the Heart of Texas Tommy Tucker I Left My Heart at the Stage Door Canteen Russ Morgan Margie Bix Beiderbecke & His Orch. Knit One, Purl Two Glenn Miller I'm Not a Bad Gal Memphis Minnie That Old Black Magic Horace Heidt & His Musical Knights What Is This Thing Called Love Tommy Dorsey (There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover Kate Smith Chip Off the Old Block Glenn Miller Es geht alles vorüber, es geht alles vorbei Lale Andersen Winter Weather Fats Waller Lili Marleen Suzy Solidor Honey Stealin' Blues Doctor Clayton Ev'ry Night About This Time The Ink Spots Two O'Clock Jump Muggsy Spanier There's a Star-Spangled Banner Waving Somewhere Elton Britt 'Fore Day Rider Jay McShann This Life I'm Living Memphis Slim Sweet Eloise Glenn Miller For Me and My Gal Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadians Sun Risin' Blues Big Joe Turner Night and Day Claude Thornhill Skylark Earl Hines "C" Blues Barney Bigard Love Is Mine Claude Thornhill Somebody Else Is Taking My Place Russ Morgan Full Moon Benny Goodman Holiday For Strings David Rose Piloten Lale Andersen My Devotion Vaughn Monroe Yesterday's Gardenias Glenn Miller I'm Getting Tired So I Can Sleep Claude Thornhill He's a Jelly-Roll Baker Lonnie Johnson When the Lights Go On Again (All Over the World) Vaughn Monroe Carnival Artie Shaw Blues in the Night (My Mama Done Tol' Me) Big Joe Turner The Road to Morocco Bing Crosby Third Degree Blues Roosevelt Sykes If You Build a Better Mousetrap Jimmy Dorsey When the Roses Bloom Again Glenn Miller In the dugout Lidia Ruslanova My Little Cousin Benny Goodman Mistreated Harlan Leonard It Had to Be You Jimmie Lunceford Seitsemän tuntia onnehen Olavi Virta More Than You Know Count Basie Big Time Mama Champion Jack Dupree All Alone Blues Champion Jack Dupree I Left My Heart at the Stagedoor Canteen Sammy Kaye Sometimes I Feel Like a Motherless Child Artie Shaw Fooled Glenn Miller My Devotion Jimmy Dorsey Blue Danube Waltz The Philadelphia Orchestra/Leopold Stokowski Daybreak Jimmy Dorsey (There'll Be Bluebirds Over) The White Cliffs of Dover Kay Kyser Sollozos Osvaldo Fresedo By the Light of the Silvery Moon Fats Waller You're in Love With Someone Else Harry James "Murder," He Says Gene Krupa A Zoot Suit (For My Sunday Girl) Bob Crosby My Man Ella Fitzgerald Say "Si, Si" The Andrews Sisters Give Me a 32-20 Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup Sing me a Song of the Islands Betty Grable Lonely Boy Blues Jay McShann and His Orchestra Travelin' Highway Man Tommy McClennan Time Won't Heal My Broken Heart Ted Daffan When You're a Long, Long Way From Home Harry James Three Little Sisters The Andrews Sisters If You Build a Better Mousetrap Benny Goodman Waldteufel Waltz Medley Marek Weber Life Is Fine Jimmie Lunceford Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition The Southern Sons Kauas, kauas lähden pois Olavi Virta Hey Huss! Lucky Millinder Winter Weather Tommy Dorsey She'll Always Remember Glenn Miller (Get Some) Cash for Your Trash Louis Armstrong Be Not Disencouraged Woody Herman Sweet Talk Una Mae Carlisle I Don't Want to Walk Without You Dinah Shore A Boy in Khaki-A Girl in Lace Horace Heidt & His Musical Knights I'm Old Fashioned Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra Serenade in Blue Benny Goodman Strip Polka Johnny Mercer One Woman's Man Jay McShann Cryin' Won't Make Me Stay Jay McShann Johnny Doughboy Found a Rose in Ireland Freddy Martin I Remember You Harry James and Helen Forrest Mama Mama Blues Louis Jordan We will drink for the motherland (our toast) Pyotr Kirichek (As Long as You're Not in Love With Anyone Else) Why Don't You Fall in Love With Me Dinah Shore Jingle Jangle Jingle The Merry Macs Reed Rapture Stan Kenton Karussell Evelyn Künneke One Dozen Roses Harry James Conchita, Marquita, Lolita, Pepita, Rosita, Juanita Lopez Dinah Shore Why Should I Hang Around? Big Maceo Merriweather Idaho Benny Goodman Faith of Our Fathers Bing Crosby That's the Moon, My Son The Andrews Sisters Lend Me Your Love Memphis Slim It Isn't a Dream Anymore The Ink Spots Deep Blue Sea Blues Tommy McClennan I Cried for You (Now It's Your Turn to Cry Over Me) Harry James Don't Do It, Darling Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra A Zoot Suit (For My Sunday Gal) The Andrews Sisters Here You Are Sammy Kaye Why Don't You Fall in Love With Me? Johnny Long La symphonie des semelles de bois Maurice Chevalier He's My Guy Freddie Slack Soft-Hearted Freddy Martin Be Careful, It's My Heart Dinah Shore Liza Quintette du Hot Club de France Les fleurs sont des mots d'amour Danielle Darrieux Grieg's Piano Concerto Claude Thornhill We’re the Couple in the Castle Claude Thornhill Somebody Else Is Taking My Place Claude Thornhill Memory Lane Claude Thornhill America, I Love You Claude Thornhill She’ll Always Remember Claude Thornhill Be Careful, It’s My Heart Claude Thornhill Four O'Clock Flower Blues Willie "61" Blackwell The Marines' Hymn Tony Pastor Absent Minded Moon Artie Shaw The Lamplighter's Serenade Frank Sinatra Pearl Harbor Blues Doctor Clayton Ain't No Business We Can Do Doctor Clayton One Dozen Roses Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra Ah ! si vous connaissiez ma poule Maurice Chevalier Cherokee Maiden Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys There Will Never Be Another You Woody Herman Älä unhoita Olavi Virta Yö kerran unhoa annoit Olavi Virta I Wonder What's Become of Sally? Bing Crosby Bring Me Flowers While I'm Living Peetie Wheatstraw Jack of All Trades The Andrews Sisters To a Broadway Rose Artie Shaw Manhattan Serenade Tommy Dorsey Keep 'Em Flying Glenn Miller Honky Tonk Swing Bill Monroe Buster's Last Stand Claude Thornhill Harvard Blues Count Basie Conchita, Marquita, Lolita, Pepita, Rosita, Juanita Lopez Glenn Miller We Need a Little Love (That's All) Fats Waller Where My Woman Usta Lay Blind Boy Fuller Among My Souvenirs Louis Armstrong Light a Candle in the Chapel Tommy Dorsey Who Wouldn't Love You The Ink Spots Private Buckaroo Gene Autry When Johnny comes marching home Glenn Miller Things Ain't What They Used to Be Charlie Barnet Onder wuivende palmen Kilima Hawaiians Sleepy Lagoon Jimmy Dorsey When the Roses Bloom Again Jimmy Dorsey Johnny Doughboy Found a Rose in Ireland Kay Kyser My Little Cousin Jimmy Dorsey Oscarinadas Oscar Alemán Oh Mary, Don't You Weep Cecil Campbell & His Tennessee Ramblers I Have Got to Go Sonny Boy Williamson I Someday, Baby Joe Williams You Nearly Lose Your Mind Ernest Tubb We'll Meet Again Woody Herman He Wears a Pair of Silver Wings Gordon Jenkins This Is Worth Fighting For The Ink Spots You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To Dick Jurgens What He Done for Me Sister Rosetta Tharpe Evil Blues Washboard Sam Get Down Brother Washboard Sam Levee Camp Blues Washboard Sam Just Like That Johnny Long Within Four Walls Paul Robeson Fire Dance Shep Fields The Wreck of the Old '97 Johnny Mercer Moonlight Becomes You Bobby Sherwood Springtime Blues Sonny Boy Williamson I Lily of Laguna Bing Crosby & Mary Martin Hey Mabel Tony Pastor Rose O'Day (The Filla-Ga-Dusha Song) Woody Herman We will fight until victory Pyotr Kirichek Tipitin Jack Lowens Oi Marie Oi Marie Kurt Widmann Flirt Helmut Zacharias Shake My Mother's Hand for Me Bill Monroe Three Little Sisters Vaughn Monroe King Porter Stomp Bob Crosby Skylark Gene Krupa Tangerine Vaughn Monroe In the Still of the Night Anne Shelton Strip Polka Alvino Rey One Dozen Roses Dinah Shore Snootie Little Cutie Tommy Dorsey Albeniz: Rumores de la caleta, "Malagueña", Op. 71 No. 8/Mompou: Canción y danza No. 1 (Michelangeli) Isaac Albéniz/Federico Mompou Basie Blues Count Basie Biddle Street Blues Walter Davis Music 'Til Dawn Alvino Rey Allemande Isabelle Nef Les fastes de la Grande menestrandise Marcelle de Lacour Titine Mistinguett Swing 42 Gus Viseur Knock Me a Kiss Gene Krupa Hawaiian War Chant Felix Mendelssohn & His Hawaiian Serenaders Guadalajara Xavier Cugat I'm Gonna Leave You on the Outskirts of Town Louis Jordan She Want to Sell My Monkey Tampa Red Let's Be Friends Bea Booze Poor You/The Last Call for Love Judy Garland/Judy Garland with the David Rose Orchestra Why Should I Spend My Money Big Bill Broonzy Keep Your Hand on Your Heart Big Bill Broonzy Mozelle Blues Tommy McClennan Blues Trip Me This Morning Tommy McClennan I'm Getting Mighty Lonesome for You Ella Fitzgerald He's My Guy Ella Fitzgerald All I Need Is You Ella Fitzgerald St. Louis Woman Blues St. Louis Jimmy Soon Forget You St. Louis Jimmy I Never Dreamt (You'd Fall in Love With Me) Earl Hines I Used to Love You (But It's All Over Now) Louis Armstrong The Earl Earl Hines U.S. Field Artillery Goldman Band Ev'rybody Ev'ry Payday Guy Lombardo Lazy Bing Crosby/Bing Crosby & Fred Astaire You're Easy to Dance With Fred Astaire Uraliin A. Aimo At a Georgia Camp Meeting Lu Watters Yerba Buena Jazz Band I've Found a New Baby Paul Whiteman Orchestra Serenade in Blue Paul Whiteman Orchestra She'll Always Remember Dinah Shore We Must Be Vigilant Chico Marx I Hang My Head and Cry Gene Autry I Get the Neck of the Chicken Freddy Martin Jingle, Jangle, Jingle Freddy Martin She Belongs to the Devil Washboard Sam Boogie Woogie Woman Robert Petway My Baby Left Me Robert Petway Takaperin, takaperin saksanpolkkaa Georg Malmstén Swing maisteri/Saanko luvan Odeon-orkesteri/Kauko Käyhkö Corsica Ulla Billquist Stilla glider gondolen Ulla Billquist Kring de små husen i gränderna vid hamnen Ulla Billquist I vår lilla båt/Under det gamla äppelträdet Ulla Billquist & Bert Wikholm/Ulla Billquist Min barndoms dal Ulla Billquist Aldrig ett ord om kärlek Ulla Billquist Ett gammalt par/Blommande lindar Ulla Billquist & Gösta Jonsson / Ulla Billquist Är man bara två Ulla Billquist Sleepy Lagoon Vaughn Monroe When It's Moonlight on the Blue Pacific Alvino Rey Wherever You Are Freddy Martin Rameau - Diane et Acteon, Air tendre /François Couperin - Air sérieux Lise Daniels, chant ; Irène Aitoff, piano Madelaine Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadians Cancel the Flowers Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadians Tout là-bas, madame André Pasdoc Swing Star Sarane Ferret Blues del adiós Oscar Alemán Caminos cruzados Oscar Alemán A Zoot Suit (For My Sunday Gal) Kay Kyser Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition! The Merry Macs Sometimes Erskine Hawkins Chiquita Red Foley Sotilaan laulu Georg Malmstén Miss You Carroll Gibbons and the Savoy Hotel Orpheans Shamppanjakuhertelua/Lemmenhaaveita Birgit Kronström & Tauno Palo / Odeon-orkesteri Mustalaisunelma / Käy kanssain Kauko Käyhkö / Georg Malmstén Godnatt-valsen Ulla Billquist Rustic Rhapsody Carroll Gibbons and the Savoy Hotel Orpheans Vår lilla stjärna/Jag minns Paris Ulla Billquist & Gösta Jonsson / Ulla Billquist Vår underbara dag är nu tillända Ulla Billquist Ich bin halt so Evelyn Künneke Haben Sie schon mal im Dunkeln geküßt Evelyn Künneke How Green Was My Valley Carroll Gibbons and the Savoy Hotel Orpheans Another Day The Cats and the Fiddle Call the Police Nat King Cole Ché bèl visin Carlo Carcassola and his Orchestra Wilcox Gay Home Recording Machines Various Artists Da draußen am Hafen Lale Andersen Der Fuehrer's Face Arthur Fields The Aussies and the Yanks Are Here Bert Howell & His Show Band The Drunken Sailor-Rio Grande-Billy Boy Oscar Natzke I found You In the Rain Xavier Cugat Let Me Love You Tonight Xavier Cugat Can't Get Out of This Mood Kay Kyser Mussolini's Letter to Hitler Carson Robison Kukkia Andeilta A. Aimo Kaksi mansikkaa A. Aimo Get Your Gun and Come Along (We're Fixin' to Kill a Skunk) Carson Robison (Nobody Knows Better Than I) He's My Guy Dinah Shore Why Don't You Fall in Love With Me? Connee Boswell Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams (And Dream Your Troubles Away) Erskine Hawkins It's the Talk of the Town Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra Secret Agent Raymond Scott Who Wouldn't Love You Kay Kyser Come, Josephine, in My Flying Machine Spike Jones The Caissons Go Rolling Along Bob Crosby Tain't No Good Cab Calloway I'm Tryin' Una Mae Carlisle Worried Life Blues (Someday, Baby) Andy Kirk (I'll Be Glad When You're Dead) You Rascal You Louis Armstrong Min lilla kärlekssignal Ulla Billquist & Gustaf Torrestad Buenas noches Edmundo Ros and His Rumba Band Mr. Music Master Hoagy Carmichael Tengo ritmo Oscar Alemán Anytime for You Big Maceo Merriweather Ai! Que Saudades da Amélia Ataulfo Alves Don't Tell a Lie About Me, Dear (And I Won't Tell the Truth About You) Woody Herman The Last Call for Love Tommy Dorsey I'm Getting Tired So I Can Sleep Jimmy Dorsey Heavenly Hideaway Jimmy Dorsey I'm Coming, Virginia Sidney Bechet If I Ever Leave the South Happy Fats and His Rayne-Bo Ramblers You Can't Say No to a Soldier Sammy Kaye I'll Remember April Woody Herman That Ain't the Way I Dreamed It Tony Pastor Full Moon Jimmy Dorsey Wonder When My Baby's Coming Home Jimmy Dorsey This Is Worth Fighting For Jimmy Dorsey Just Plain Lonesome Bing Crosby & John Scott Trotter and His Orchestra Keep on the Firing Line Carter Family Always in My Heart Jimmy Dorsey Will You Remember Victor Mixed Chorus Suurin onni, lyhyin onni Georg Malmstén Syyspihlajan alla Henry Theel Swingiä, maisteri! Reino Armio Kun olit lähtenyt Henry Theel My Adobe Hacienda Louise Massey and the Westerners Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album *Various Artists - Native Brazilian Music, Volume 1 *Miklós Rózsa - Kipling's Jungle Book *Various Artists - Native Brazilian Music, Volume 2 *Bing Crosby / Fred Astaire - Holiday Inn *New York Symphony Orchestra/Andre Kostelanetz/Oscar Levant - Concerto in F *Adolf Busch, Rudolf Serkin - Violin Sonata No. 9 (Beethoven) *Lena Horne - Moanin' Low - Torch Songs by Lena Horne *Erika Rokyta and Felix Raugel - Exsultate jubilate *The Almanac Singers - Songs of the Lincoln Battalion *Ensemble Orchestral de l'Oiseau-lyre; Roger Désormière, dir. - Les Paladins seconde suite *Erno Rapee - Erno Rapee's Melodyland Record Book *Rudolf Serkin-New York Philharmonic-Bruno Walter - Piano Concerto No. 5 (Beethoven) *Freddy Martin - Tschaikowsky's Nutcracker Suite (In Dance Tempo) *Adolf Busch and Artur Balsam - Sonata in E Minor for Violin and Figured Bass *Marek Weber - In Old Vienna *Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians - This Is My Country *Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians - 'Twas the Night Before Christmas *February - The Almanacs - Dear Mr. President... *March - Fats Waller - Waller on the Ivories *May - Libby Holman - Blues Till Dawn *June - Bunk Johnson - Bunk Johnson and his Superior Jazz Band *July - Hoagy Carmichael - Hoagy Carmichael Plays, Sings and Whistles His Own Compositions *July - Teddy Wilson - Columbia Presents Teddy Wilson *October 9 - Bunny Berigan - Bunny Berigan Memorial Album *October 19 - James Cagney - James Cagney in 'Yankee Doodle Dandy' Other Events * February 24: Paul Jones born. * March 25: Aretha Franklin born. * November 27: Jimi Hendrix born. * Arnold Schoenberg composes his piano concerto, op. 42 Premieres * 10 January: Natanael Berg's opera Birgitta * 23 september: Benjamin Britten's Seven sonnets of Michelangelo * 22 november: Benjamin Britten's Hymn to St Cecilia * 5 december: Benjamin Britten's A ceremony of carols Category:Year Category:Years